You're Gonna Pay
by Kellen-Amandil
Summary: Mathieu étant parti chez sa mère avec la plupart de ses personnalités, il laisse le Geek et le Patron seuls. Mais une erreur du gamer va lui faire regretter de n'être pas parti avec son créateur. Mais est-il le seul à regretter finalement ? Patron/Geek, classé M pour de bonnes raisons.
1. You're Gonna Pay

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) et merci d'avoir été tenté par cette fanfic.

Tout d'abord, les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidement pas et si leur créateur est choqué par les propos tenu dans celle-ci, je la supprimerai.

Je tiens à signaler que le contenu qui va suivre est assez mature et explicite, présence de dub-con, voire non-con (relations douteusement consentantes voire clairement non consenties). Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.  
>Pour les autres, enjoy :D<p>

* * *

><p>Quand Mathieu annonça qu'il partait rendre visite à sa mère, le Geek aurait bien voulu le suivre. Après tout, c'était aussi la sienne en quelque sorte. Mais en se réveillant le matin du départ, il vit une note sur sa table de chevet.<br>"Désolé mais tu n'étais pas réveillé. Voilà 50€, de quoi tenir le week-end, je pense.  
>Pas de bêtises,<br>Mathieu"  
>Il avait été triste au début, tous les autres l'avaient abandonné. Mais une partie sur WoW avait suffi pour lui remonter le moral. Il avait joué longtemps, oubliant même ses besoins principaux. Il resta même en slip. Sur le coup de 19h, sa bouteille pleine, il décida finalement de sortir de sa tanière pour la vider, mettre sa tenue habituelle et surtout, commander une bonne pizza pour apaiser sa faim. La livreuse lui assura sa venue dans le quart d'heure qui suivrait.<p>

Quand Mathieu annonça qu'il partait rendre visite à sa mère, le Patron aurait bien voulu le suivre. Après tout, c'était aussi la sienne en quelque sorte. Mais Mathieu lui avait simplement dit non. Il ne trouvait pas que c'était une si bonne idée d'emmener le pire criminel sexuel que la France, si pas le monde puisse connaître chez sa douce et tendre maman. Il avait du rester dans l'appartement, seul. Enfin, une solitude qu'il ne garda pas longtemps. Son ennui fut tel que vers 19 heures, il appela son numéro favoris. Une agence capable de répondre à tous les désirs. Étrangement, il voulait quelque chose de soft ce soir. Il ne demanda qu'une russe partante pour la sodomie. On lui assura sa venue dans le quart d'heure.

Dix minutes après son coup de téléphone, on sonna à la porte. Mathieu l'avait prévenu: on ouvre pas aux inconnus et si on commande quelque chose, le livreur sera toujours en retard. Il attendit donc, le visiteur ne pouvait pas avoir de pizza en main.

Quand il entendit la sonnette, le Patron se précipita pour ouvrir, la bave aux lèvres. Il fut bien étonné de voir une jeune livreuse, une pizza entre les mains.  
>"Pizza Express !" se présenta-t-elle, "Je suis bien chez Mr Sommet ?"<br>"Ouais, gamine" grogna-t-il, mécontent.  
>Sans plus de manière, il prit la nourriture et referma la porte. La jeune fille, choquée par ce comportement, resta plantée un moment avant de sonner une seconde fois.<br>"Alors, gamine, je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer: soit tu retournes sur ton scooter bien gentiment, soit je te bâillonne dans la cave. À toi de choisir."  
>Elle resta encore plantée un moment, avant de tourner les talons de de s'en aller, se hâtant assez au goût du Patron pour ne pas aller la rechercher.<p>

Peu avant le quart, la sonnette retentit à nouveau, le Patron, toujours à l'affût, se précipita encore. Heureusement, ce fut bien le corps ravissant de Savanna qu'il vit. Il l'invita à entrer, la dévorant du regard. Il aurait déjà voulu se jeter sur elle mais elle le stoppa d'un geste.  
>"Argent d'abord, sexe ensuite," baragouina-t-elle avec un accent prononcé.<br>À contre cœur, le Patron s'éloigna pour trouver de quoi acheter le corps et le temps de la dame.

Au second coup de sonnette, attendant patiemment l'heure, le Geek se précipita à l'entrée, l'estomac dans les talons. Il fut bien étonné de trouver la livreuse plantée dans le hall. Mais quel toupet quand même d'entrer chez les gens sans y être convier ! Quel personnel ! Mais il lui pardonna directement en voyant la paire de boobs qu'elle ne dissimulait que très peu. Mais bon, tout ça était bien beau hein mais... pas de pizza.  
>"Où est la pizza ?" demanda-t-il, penauds.<br>"J'ai dit argent d'abord !"  
>"C'est combien ?"<br>"200 euros."  
>Le Geek faillit étouffer, combien ? Mais ils devenaient fous ! Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il donna donc deux euros pour l'essence avant de la congédier gentiment. Pourtant, en entrant dans la cuisine, il remarqua une pizza sur la table. Plus étrange encore, elle avait été consommée. N'était-il pas seul normalement ?<p>

De retour à l'entrée, Savanna n'était plus là. Où cette prostipute avait-elle bien pu allé ? Non mais sérieux, où va le monde si les gens de bonne compagnie vous la fausse ? Il entra d'abord dans le salon, puis la cuisine où il... ne la trouva pas mais y découvrit effectivement quelqu'un.  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici gamin ?"<br>"Mathieu ne m'a pas réveillé."  
>"Hum... t'aurais pas vu ma pute ?"<br>Le jeune grimaça face à ce langage vulgaire.  
>"J'ai vu que la livreuse de pizza."<br>"Non gamin, c'est moi qui... Attends, me dis pas que tu les as confondu !" cria-t-il, passablement frustré et énerver.  
>"Qui ? La livreuse et la pizza ?"<br>"Non, abruti ! Ta livreuse et MA pute !" il hurlait maintenant, agrippant le gamin par le col. Le Geek, dont les pieds ne touchaient à présent plus le sol, se mit à pleurnicher légèrement. Il tenta comme il pu de repousser la poigne du Patron mais il n'eut pas la force nécessaire pour arriver à ses fins. Il se contenta alors de le regarder dans les yeux avec un air de chien battu.  
>"Désolé," murmura-t-il.<br>La dégénéré sexuel le foudroya du regard. Désolé ? Comme si les politesses allaient lui ramener de quoi s'assouvir. Si c'était comme ça, il allait se débrouiller autrement.

Il le plaqua au mur d'en face. Son dos claqua contre le béton et il siffla de douleur. Le sadique en rit et, sur un coup de tête, frotta l'entre-jambe de sa victime avec son genou.  
>"Mathieu t'a interdit de me toucher," rappela-t-il en retenant un petit gémissement.<br>"Tu vois Mathieu quelque part ?" demanda-t-il en retirant ses mains de son col.  
>Il saisit les mains qui tentaient de le repousser et les punaisa au mur. Une seule de ses grosses paluches suffit à maintenir en place ses deux poignets.<br>"En plus," continua-t-il contre son oreille, "tu me dois une pute."  
>Sans hésitation, il lui mordit le lobe, savourant le petit cri de surprise qui en résulta. Le petit tenta de s'échapper de cette emprise en se tortillant. Mais il ne réussit qu'à accentuer la friction entre eux, ne pouvait retenir sa voix ce coup-ci. Amusé, le criminel continua de s'attaquer à son oreille, la suçant sensuellement. De sa main libre, il se fraya un chemin entre le T-shirt vermeille et le torse fin du punit. Il parcourut son abdomen du bout des doigts, le faisant déglutir bruyamment. Les douces caresses devinrent plus sauvages quand la pulpe fut remplacée par l'ongle. Il lui griffa le torse sans vergogne, laissant de longues traces qui rougirent peu à peu. Quand ce fut au tour du flanc de se faire malmener, le Patron sentit cette partie du corps se dérober. La respiration du gamin se coupa nette, fermant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche. Ses hanches ondulèrent d'elles-mêmes pour se frotter à son tortionnaire.<br>"Tu aimes ça, hein gamin ?" supposa le dit tortionnaire.  
>"Nnnhg... Nnnnon," mentit-il entre deux souffles.<br>"On verra ça."

Sa main remonta vers le mamelon. Il le caressa distraitement d'abord, faisant gémir sa proie d'anticipation. Il prit alors concrètement son bouton de chair rosé entre le pouce et l'index, le maltraitant avec rapidité. Le Geek se cambra brutalement et grogna. Une fois habitué à la sensation exquise, il gémit fort.  
>"Aaaah, li... Nhnng... libère-moaaah," supplia-t-il.<br>"Je n'en ai pas encore fini," fit-il en notant mentalement qu'il devrait essayer de faire jouir cette petite pucelle en ne jouant qu'avec ses tétons la prochaine fois. Il semblait tellement sensible.  
>"Nnnhg...te... toucher..."<br>"Gamin, je dois vraiment te rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un viol ?"  
>"Huuuumm, m'en fous."<br>Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour localiser le Patron, situé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il s'avança comme il put, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. Ses hanches ondulaient frénétiquement sous la vague de plaisir qui le noyait. Mais le malade sexuel se retira juste avant. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne faisait pas, c'est embrasser. Il se servit de sa bouche pour un meilleur usage. Il suça l'autre petit bouton bien dur avant de mordre dedans. Un petit cri, de douleur cette fois, se fit entendre. Il revint un peu sur terre.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui le prenait ? Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser emporter par ce pervers. Il tenta de le repousser à nouveau mais sans plus d'effet que les autres tentatives. Le Patron le lâcha pourtant mais pour lui ôter ce surplus de vêtement. Le T-shirt vola sur la cuisinière. Sa langue experte repartit en expédition. S'attaquant d'abord au cou, puis redescendit lascivement vers le Sud. Il s'arrêta au nombril et, sous les soupirs étouffés du petit, y glissa sa langue. Il remonta alors à nouveau, mordant tour à tour le flanc, la clavicule et le cou. De retour à son point de départ, il glissa sa main contre le pantalon maintenant bien étroit de sa victime. Elle le regardait, la vue un peu troublée par toutes ses sensations à la fois nouvelles, dérangeantes et excitantes. L'homme en costard se lassa vite et passa sa main sous cette première couche. L'accès fut facile car le Geek ne portait jamais de ceinture. Il caressa du bout des doigts la verge bien dressée. Le gamin gémit bruyamment. Ça y est, il voulait à nouveau toucher et embrasser l'homme qui lui faisait subir mille sévices. C'est pour cela qu'il ne tenta rien quand son bourreau relâcha ses poignets pour retirer son pantalon et son slip d'un coup sec. Les caresses se firent plus franches et le jeune -il ne l'avouerait jamais- voulait vraiment se laisser faire par ses doigts devenus maîtres dans l'art de donner du plaisir. Plaisir qui prit fin sans raison apparente. Il rouvrit les yeux en constatant que les va-et-viens langoureux avaient cessés. Malgré son envie de continuer cette punition qui n'en était plus vraiment une, il décida de tenter de fuir une dernière fois, juste pour la forme. Mais sa maladresse le fit chuter face au ourlet cachant le phallus éveillé du fou sexuel.

"Et bien gamin, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais l'initiative," rit-il mal sainement.  
>Figé par la vue, il voulu répondre mais les mots disparurent avant de franchir ses lèvres. Impatient, le Patron lui agrippa les cheveux et le força à frotter son nez contre son sexe.<br>"Déshabille-moi," ordonna-t-il.  
>Le petit s'exécuta maladroitement. Lui, il avait une ceinture et pas facile de la défaire dans cette position. Il parvint finalement à ses fins et, d'une main tremblante, déboutonna le smoking.<br>"Fais-le avec ta bouche," l'obligea-t-il quand il posa ses doigts sur la fermeture éclair.  
>Il releva la tête, surpris. Avec la bouche ? Il en avait bel et bien entendu parler, de cette technique -grâce à Game of Thrones entre autres- mais il n'aurait jamais cru devoir le faire. Timidement, il prit le bout de métal entre ses incisives et tenta de la faire redescendre mais elle resta en place. Il maintint alors le haut du pantalon d'une main, frôlant la peau brûlante du criminel et réussit finalement à lui retirer son vêtement, ainsi que son sous-vêtement par après. Le Geek se sentait tout de même gêné. Lui, il était totalement nu, à la merci du regard du Patron, qu'il imaginait ô combien lubrique. L'autre portait encore sa veste et sa chemise. Mais il ne dit rien, il savait déjà pertinemment que sa demande serait vouée à l'échec. Il reporta son attention sur la verge tendue. Il fut presque hypnotisé par la taille. Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Des femmes arrivaient-elles vraiment à engloutir toute cette colonne de chair ?! Et lui alors, allait-il être le prochain empalé ? Le propriétaire du monstre le sortit de ses pensées en frappant sa joue de son membre.<br>"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"  
>Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, pensa-t-il alors. Habitué au porno hétéro, une relation entre homme lui était aussi claire que la théorie de la relativité. Quand le Patron prenait le contrôle, tout allait bien mais là, il nageait dans le néant.<p>

"Suce-moi," grogna-t-il alors en le tirant par les cheveux.  
>Le sucer ? C'était possible entre mecs ça ? Mais, ce n'est pas réservé aux femmes normalement, pensa-t-il en toute innocente. Pour le moment, il devait rester concentré et comprendre comment faire. Il pensa alors avoir une grosse sucette en face de lui. Il chatouilla alors sa sucrerie du bout de la langue, le goût n'avait rien de vraiment désagréable même si les bonbons étaient meilleurs. Il parcourut les centimètres de peau jusqu'aux testicules, qu'il suça doucement de peur de faire mal. Il revint vers le gland, toujours par petits à-coups. Le Patron grogna de frustration. Il aimait la torture mais pas cette torture. Il lui agrippa sauvagement les cheveux pour le forcer à le prendre enfin. Le Geek s'étouffa avec ce membre hallucinant. Il le repoussa et toussa violemment. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que l'autre lui ordonna encore de l'avaler. Le même scénario recommença à plusieurs reprises, la gorge de gamin n'était pas assez grande pour lui.<br>"Arrête ! Je *kof*... je vais vomir," geignit le petit, en larmes.  
>Pas emphatique pour un sous, l'obsédé le força encore, mais il alla moins loin ce coup-ci. Il le guida quelques instants.<br>"Utilise aussi ta main," lui conseilla-t-il.

Maintenant livré à lui-même, les premiers va-et-vient furent irréguliers. L'envie de vomir se dissipa et les mouvements devinrent plus francs mais pas encore assez rapide pour le Patron qui reprit vite les choses en main. Il grognait sans pudeur, traitant son jouet de temps à autres. La situation excitait à nouveau le pré-pubère. De sa main libre, restée sur la cuisse du pervers durant tout ce temps, il commença à se caresser tout en joignant sa langue à l'étau chaud et humide de ses lèvres. Le plaisir lui monta à la tête, la main droite se calquait à la gauche, qui s'agitait presque frénétiquement. Il gémit. Gémissements étouffés par ce qu'il avait en bouche. Ses sons, ajoutés à toutes ses sensations, emmenaient de plus en plus le criminel à sa limite. Le rythme de succion et les mains du Geek devinrent effrénés. Au dernier moment, le Patron le força à recracher son sexe pour couvrir le visage du gamin de sa semence. Il fixa un point quelconque, essoufflé, la main couverte de sa propre jouissance. Il passa sa main la moins sale contre sa joue, y étalant la substance visqueuse plus que de l'enlever, avant de la porter à sa bouche, goûtant la saveur amère. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois. L'homme au dessus de lui le regardait faire avec désir. Ce gamin n'en avait pas l'air comme ça mais il était fait pour les actes de luxure. Comment lui résister dans sa position, totalement offert et totalement envieux. Malgré la clarté amoindrie par le soleil se couchant et la teinte de ses verres, il remarquait bien ses pupilles si dilatées que la couleur gris bleu n'était plus visible. Le Geek était dans le flou total, assommé par cet orgasme dévastateur.  
>Pensant sa punition finie, il tenta de se lever, les jambes tremblantes. Il se servit du criminel comme appui avant de choisir le mur qu'il trouvait plus solide. Il allait repartir dans sa chambre quand le Patron le plaqua au sol.<br>"Où tu penses aller comme ça ? On a pas encore fini tous les deux."  
>Il le força à se remettre sur ses deux pieds et le guida dans sa chambre, claquant l'une de ses fesses au passage.<p>

"En levrette," ordonna le plus expérimenté des deux avant de rectifier face au regard perdu qu'il affronta, "à quatre pattes."  
>Le Geek s'exécuta. Tout son corps tremblait en se sentant à découvert. Il entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir. Le Patron fouillait bruyamment. Des objets en métal s'écrasèrent au sol. Le jeune préféra ne pas regarder ces objets de torture. Le silence régna un petit moment. Était-il seul à présent ? Cette idée stupide fut rayée quand il sentit quelqu'un le rejoindre sur le lit. Le pervers lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses avant de les caresser doucement. Il se détendit un peu, espérant débilement qu'il le laisserait tranquille maintenant. Sa quiétude prit brutalement fin quand il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui. Merci à la vaseline d'avoir été inventée, car même avec du lubrifiant, la douleur était affreuse. Il identifia l'objet comme étant des doigts quand un mouvement de ciseaux le déchira encore plus. Il crut un instant avoir affaire à de vrais ciseaux tellement la douleur était intenable. La torture dura un petit moment, qui passa comme une éternité pour le Geek. Ce fou sexuel était trop brute, son petit corps tout frêle n'arrivait pas à supporter son rythme.<br>"Ça va gamin ?" s'inquiéta-t-il faussement en retirant ses doigts.  
>"Non," renifla-t-il d'une toute petite voix.<br>Il entendit le Patron fouiller dans ses poches cette fois et déchirer quelque chose.  
>"Tant mieux."<p>

Sans plus de cérémonie, il entra de dix bons centimètres dans la virginité du gamin. Il cria de douleur. Sa tête sombra dans l'oreiller que ses doigts saisirent fermement. Ses jointures en blanchirent. Le cri s'étouffa peu à peu et le criminel s'avança encore. Le Geek jurait saigner. Il allait mourir cette nuit tellement la souffrance était grande. Le sadique rit face aux cris. Une fois totalement installé, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer mais sortit quasi complètement pour revenir d'un coup sec. Ses coups brutes de buttoir transformèrent les cris en hurlements, puis en pleurs. La victime en venait même à en appeler sa maman. Il se mit à le supplier d'arrêter. De grosses larmes s'échappaient, étouffant ses suppliques. Tout son corps tremblait de douleur. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais vraiment pas du tout. Alors que le Patron se calmait un peu, voulant certainement entendre le gamin lui supplier de continuer, il remarqua enfin l'état de sa victime. Ça lui rappela son premier rapport avec un mineur. Il devait avoir quoi ? 10 ans ?  
>"Tourne-toi," demanda-t-il, le plus calmement qu'il pouvait.<p>

Le Geek ne bougea pas, reniflant bruyamment. Il était paralysé malgré les soubresauts qui le prenait de temps à autres. Le criminel n'avait aucune envie de répéter, alors, certes un peu violemment, il le retourna par l'épaule. Le jeune se protégea de ses petits poings, comme s'il croyait que l'homme au-dessus de lui allait le frapper. Les larmes coulaient encore, roulant le long de ses tempes. Comme pour ses anciennes proies enfantines et apeurées, le pervers se radoucit. Du pouce, il lui caressa la joue et effaça les larmes. Le Geek, qui avait d'abord détourné le regard, cherchait maintenant celui de son bourreau à travers ses verres teintés. Sa respiration saccadée ralentit aussi. L'autre attendit patiemment que le visage qu'il voyait retrouve des traits plus sereins pour se réinstaller, bien plus doucement cette fois. Le gamin s'agrippa à son dos, qu'il griffait un peu plus à chaque avancée. Une fois totalement en lui, il attendit avant de bouger que le petit s'habitue un peu. Celui-ci souffla, geignit griffa encore un peu mais finalement, s'accoutuma à la sensation. Les allées et venues se firent très calmes au début, le laissant enfin découvrir l'extase de l'acte charnel. Les gémissements allèrent crescendos. Le gamin enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'obsédé, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les tressauts de sa voix. Le rythme calme et doux ne fut pas maintenu plus longtemps. La patience du Patron avait ses limites. Il accéléra d'un coup, plus fort et plus profond. Pas encore assez pour lui mais suffisamment pour qu'il prenne enfin son pied. Il sourit mal sainement en sentant les hanches de Geek le suivre maladroitement. Ses petits couinements sonnaient mélodieusement à ses oreilles. Le petit s'accrochait à son dos, le striant de part en part, le suppliant de continuer entre deux gémissements. Le criminel grognait aussi sous cet aveu de plaisir. Il décida de lui faire encore plus de bien en jouant avec le membre du jeune. Le rythme était lui aussi rapide et irréguliers, comme ses coups de bassins. Le Geek le sentait, il allait droit vers son premier orgasme. Une décharge électrique se rependit dans tout son corps. Un flash blanc lui brouilla la vue. Il se cambra violemment en lâchant un cri plus profond que les autres en salissant ses abdomen et celui de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Face à cette réaction brutale, le dominant ne se fit pas attendre. Il vint dans le condom en marquant la hanche de l'être tremblant sous lit de ses ongles. Il se retira pour jeter le préservatif puis contempla sa nouvelle vierge déflorée. Elle était couchée sur le côté, la respiration encore saccadée, trempée de transpiration.  
>"Dis gamin, tu vas quand même pas dormir dans mon lit ?" demanda-t-il cyniquement.<br>Mais le-dit gamin ne répondit pas, il s'était déjà assoupi. Le Patron, lui-même un peu fatigué, le laissa là et le rejoint même, gardant une certaine distance de sécurité pour ne pas le voir collé à lui au réveil.

Au matin, quand le Geek ouvrit les yeux, il savait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était dans un lit double à l'odeur étrange. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, il avait mal partout. Ses souvenirs de la nuit qu'il venait de passer ne lui revint que lorsqu'il se leva. Il observa un peu les environs mais la chambre était vide de toute autre présence. Il vit, au pied du lit, son T-shirt favori ainsi qu'un de ses boxers qu'il enfila volontiers. Il avança jusqu'à la cuisine d'un pas hésitant. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi. Assis sur une chaise, café sur la table et cigarette en main, le Patron. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à lui.  
>"Alors, bien dormi ?" fit l'homme en noir qui le fixa.<br>"Hum hum," répondit-il timidement, en évitant de regarder trop longtemps ses lunettes noires.  
>"Pas trop mal au cul ?"<br>Il rit grassement à sa question.  
>"Non, pas du tout," ajouta-t-il avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, preuve qu'il ne ressentait rien.<br>"J'irais plus fort alors la prochaine fois," rit-il tout en étant sidéré du bon état de son vis-à-vis. Jamais personne ne s'en était aussi bien tiré.  
>Le gamin lui sourit doucement. La prochaine fois ? Il allait recommencé alors ? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr s'il était ou non contre cette idée.<br>"Tiens," lui dit-il en lui tendant sa tasse de café, qui se révéla être une tasse de chocolat froid non pas pour lui mais pour le jeune en slip et T-shirt face à lui.  
>"Merci mais... j'ai faim surtout," se plaignit-il.<br>"Sers-toi," fit-il en désignant la pizza de la veille.  
>Affamé, il ne dit pas non et engouffra une part en à peine une bouchée.<br>"Hum, et gamin," l'interpella-t-il, sa cigarette finie, pour attirer son attention, "la prochaine fois que tu fous en l'air mon rendez-vous avec une pute, je te flingue."

Le Geek fit la moue, mais il se sut pas vraiment si c'était à cause de sa probable mort dans les mois avenirs, par jalousie face aux prostitués ou tout simplement car il aurait espéré une meilleure punition.

* * *

><p>Voilà, vous êtes arrivé à la fin de cette histoire (enfin je crois... à vous de le décider ;) ). J'ai peut-être le début d'une vague idée de suite mais... le petit soucis c'est que je me lasse facilement et que, parfois, j'ai la flemme. Mais qui sait, quelques reviews pourraient bien me mettre en forme... (Rooh, comme je vous achète là :p)<br>J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce récit débauché ^^


	2. Nights of Love

Coucou tout le monde, prêt pour un second chapitre ?

Je préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre ne contient pas de lemon (ceux qui n'aiment pas vont être ravis). Je me suis un peu dépêchée à cause de ma nouvelle esclave (qui se reconnaîtra) qui avait une envie folle de connaître la suite.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas plus que pour le premier chapitre et si leur créateur n'est toujours pas d'accord de voir cette histoire, je peux encore et toujours la supprimer.

Et je tiens à remercier **Yuki** pour sa review, ça fait toujours super plaisir de découvrir une autre perverse adepte du Patron/Geek :D

* * *

><p>Le reste de la famille Sommet était finalement revenue sur le coup de six heures. Mathieu semblait encore plus fatigué qu'après la publication d'une vidéo. Des cernes bleuies lui donnait l'air d'un zombie. Il entra, posa Wifi au sol et s'effondra sur la table. Heureusement que la chaise était déjà tirée.<br>"Alors Mathieu, ça s'est passé comment ? Ta maman…" commença le Geek en débarquant du salon.  
>"Toi, ta gueule. Va jouer ailleurs, c'est pas le moment," le coupa-t-il dans son élan de câlin.<br>"On a pas aimé de rendre visite à sa mère ?" fit le Patron en caressant malicieusement sa nuque découverte, "je peux peut-être arranger ça."  
>Le Geek émit une petite moue face aux sous-entendus et aux gestes. Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Mathieu n'était pas d'humeur. Il avait simplement un peu de peine pour lui, rien de plus.<br>"Me touche pas !" gronda le Youtuber en se redressant, mettant sa peau hors d'atteinte.  
>"Ne me donne pas d'ordre, l'effarouché !"<br>Un combat de regard débuta. L'homme debout défia son créateur d'un air hautain et moqueur. L'autre semblait dans une colère noire.

"... et là, elle m'a dit 'pas possible'. Alors je lui ai dit 'je te jure'. Mais elle était trop mais alors trop ja-louse et…"  
>Le reste du groupe débarqua. La Fille d'abord qui racontait sa vie à Maître Panda, n'étendant pas ses 'je m'en fous' à répétition. Le Prof fermait la marche, se massant les tempes.<br>"Ah ben te voilà, espèce de lâcheur ! On peut pas entrer en famille, c'est trop demandé ?! Non, monsieur est parti devant, évidemment," se plaignit la Fille.  
>"Mais ferme-la toi !" s'énerva-t-il, "on est même pas une famille que je sache."<br>Après le petit cri choqué de sa part féminine, le silence régna. La déclaration, sans doute aucunement pensée et simplement causée par la colère et la fatigue d'un week-end essoufflant causé par une fille, glaça l'atmosphère de la pièce. Le Geek se mit à pleurer silencieusement d'abord, malgré ses reniflements. Ses nerfs naturellement à fleur de peau étaient encore plus malmenés par la tension palpable.  
>"Mais t'entends ce que tu dis ?" se vexa la Fille en encerclant le petit de ses bras, l'étouffant partiellement par sa poitrine abusive, "déjà que tu m'as virée de l'émission alors que j'allais devenir une star, tu dois en plus m'écarter de la famille ?"<br>"Tu n'es qu'une personnalité, bordel ! Et toi, va chialer ailleurs !"  
>"Oh tout doux gamin, arrête de jouer ta pute mal baisée," railla le Patron en s'allumant une cigarette.<br>Malgré l'étincelle remplie d'espoir qu'il aperçut dans le regard du Geek, il ne le faisait pas pour lui. Mathieu était juste énervant à se conduire comme une sale gamine réglée.  
>"Le Patron a raison, Mathieu. Ce n'est parce que notre week-end n'a pas été de tout repos qu'il faut se conduire comme… une fille de joie auquel les plaisirs n'auraient pas été totalement comblés," prit parti le Prof en confirmant les dires du Patron avec ses propres mots.<br>"Toi, n'en rajoute pas. J'ai supprimé l'Homme à la Cravate de ma tête, tu pourrais bien être le prochain. Et toi, je t'ai dit d'aller chialer ailleurs !"  
>Le petit s'enfuit en hurlant que personne ne l'aimait pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Wifi le suivit, pensant qu'il voulait jouer.<br>"Et ben bravo", applaudit la blonde, "bien joué Mathieu !"  
>"Mais c'est aussi de ta faute," le défendit le Panda, "tu es infernale depuis le début. Faut de le dire comment ? On s'en fout de toi, de ta vie, des tes copines, de tes cheveux ou de tes seins !"<br>"Pardon monsieur si j'apporte un peu d'ambiance. C'est sûr que tu n'as pas grand-chose à raconter en passant tes journées dans ta grotte !"  
>"Je parle pour dire des choses intéressantes au moins."<br>"C'est sûr que tes chansons apporte beaucoup à l'émission. Personne ne veut le retour du Prof après tout."  
>"Au moins lui a été remplacé. Ta présence était tellement importante que tout le monde s'en fout de ton départ."<br>Elle émit un petit cri vexée avant d'infliger une claque retentissante à l'Homme en kigurumi. Celui-ci, passa de choqué à enragé. Lançant un regard noir avant de vouloir se jeter sur la Fille.  
>"C'est bon, c'est bon, du calme," l'arrêta l'homme en blouse blanche en servant de barrage entre les deux protagonistes.<br>"Non, laisse-les. J'aime les catfights," râla le Patron qui observait la scène en riant.  
>"Je propose d'oublier tout ça, de dîner ensemble et de passer la soirée devant un quelconque programme télé abrutissant comme si nous étions une famille," les convia-t-il en ne prêtant pas attention à l'homme en noir.<br>"Mouaif," hésita la Fille.  
>"Mathieu ?" lui demanda le Panda.<br>"Comme vous voulez tant que vous me foutez la paix !"

Après le repas, le petit monde se rendit enfin compte que quelqu'un manquait: le Hippie. Il était tout simplement resté dans le van en compagnie de Capsule de Bière, ne le voyant pas vraiment dans son pays de poneys. Ce fut au tour du Patron d'aller le rechercher, juste au cas où il ferait une overdose. Avant de sortir, Mathieu l'interpella.  
>"Dis, il s'est rien passé durant mon absence, hein ?"<br>"Non gamin. Juste une bonne nuit de folie."  
>"Pas avec le gamin au moins ?" s'inquiéta-t-il, la mine sérieuse.<br>"Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'une lavette pareille ?" mentit-il de manière très convaincante.  
>"Juré ?"<br>"Tu ne me crois plus maintenant ?"  
>"Si, je t'ai toujours cru," fit-il ironiquement, "il n'y a aucune raison pour ne pas te faire confiance au fond. Tu es la personnification même de l'honneur et la droiture, un vrai enfant de cœur."<br>"Va te coucher, gamin, tu commences à fatiguer."

La semaine qui suivit fut plutôt banale. Leur secret était bien enfoui car ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour ne pas changer leurs habitudes. Le Patron partait à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit pour assouvir ses fantasmes plus morbides les uns que les autres ou s'occuper de ses quelques entreprises alors que le Geek passait ses journées enfermé pour jouer. La seule différence survenait quand personne ne faisait attention, la nuit le plus souvent. Le Patron le rejoignait alors pour savourer ses petits cris qu'il tentait vainement de faire taire ainsi que son entrée qui ne semblait pas se lasser de sa virginité. Même en revenant deux ou trois fois dans la même nuit, il la trouvait toujours aussi étroite. Il ne savait pas comment ce miracle était possible mais il en profitait. Il y avait aussi ses ongles émoussés qui balafraient son dos ou sa tête, se calant comme elle pouvait contre son épaule pour tenter de ne pas se faire entendre. Un jour où personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention, il alla même avec lui dans la douche. Le Geek faillit glisser tant ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Ce n'était pas son meilleur coup, le petit avait pas mal de lacunes dans son éducation sexuelle, mais bon Dieu ! que ça faisait du bien d'être en lui.

Mais le Patron commençait à avoir peur de cette relation. Il sentait qu'il changeait. Il devenait un peu plus doux. Il ne cherchait plus que son propre plaisir mais aussi celui de l'autre. Il ne se lassait pas du petit, lui, l'homme qui ne pouvait pas garder la même compagnie plus d'une nuit. Ce garçon lui appartenait, il avait beau le nier mais c'était ce qui lui traversa l'esprit quand il lui apposa un suçon à l'épaule. Suçon qu'il admira un moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais l'indice le plus flagrant à ses yeux, celui qui lui prouva que ce gamin le changeait, était sa difficulté grandissante pour éviter ses lèvres. À chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'embrasser, sa force pour détourner la tête s'amoindrissait. Un jour, il le savait, il lui serait impossible de dire non. Au début, il se dit qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de soucis, que le Geek était trop timide, voire coincé pour oser tendre les lèvres. Mais la situation évoluait de jour en jour. Maintenant, il en venait même à le tirer par l'arrière du crâne pour tenter de le rapprocher. Malgré ses réticences, le Patron commençait vraiment à aimer cette relation, même s'il ne savait pas réellement ce que le petit était pour lui ou ce qu'il était pour le petit. Puis il y eu cette nuit étrange.

Leur ébat finit, le pervers resta un peu dans le lit du gamer. Il pensait qu'il dormait. Il se perdait dans le plafond, sa cigarette fraîchement éteinte dans le cendrier, seulement vêtu de ses lunettes qu'il n'ôtait jamais. L'autre était allongé sur le flanc tout près de lui. Sa main recouvrait son épaule. Avant, il l'aurait menacé pour s'être collé de la sorte. Maintenant, il trouvait même la position très confortable.  
>"Dis, je peux te poser une question ?" chuchota le Geek, les yeux toujours clos.<br>"Tu viens de le faire, gamin."  
>"Oh… Je peux t'en poser une autre ?"<br>"Mais tu… Vas-y," soupira-t-il en se tournant vers lui, la tête contre sa paume pour éviter de se blesser avec sa monture et surtout pour la maintenir en place.  
>"Tu es revu des prostitués depuis ?" demanda-t-il en observant sa main, tombée de l'épaule et maintenant entre eux.<br>"Oui," répondit-il simplement.  
>Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux, pensa-t-il.<br>"Et… tu as déjà fait plusieurs fois 'crac-crac' avec la même personne avant moi ?"  
>L'expression arracha un rire au plus expérimenté. À part lui et éventuellement sa mère, toutes ses relations n'avaient durées qu'une nuit, moins de 24h du moins.<br>"Oui, souvent," s'entendit-il mentir il ne sut trop pourquoi.  
>"Ah," lâcha-t-il avant un silence.<p>

Il l'observa un moment, son air serein avait tourné à la moue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pu croire un instant qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de différent entre lui et le Patron. C'était tellement stupide maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il releva enfin les yeux pour scruter le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il ne le vit bien-sûr pas, caché par ses verres fumés aussi noir que devait l'être son âme. Les yeux en sont le reflet n'est-ce pas ? Il se demanda soudain de quoi ils pouvaient bien avoir l'air. Étaient-ils comme les siens ? Deux orbes pervenches manquant de confiance.  
>"Tu retires tes lunettes parfois ?" demanda-t-il enfin.<br>L'autre ne répondit pas, même s'il était sûr d'avoir été entendu. Avec une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas, la main quand même un peu tremblante, il s'approcha de la monture. Il la lui retira doucement, dévoilant des yeux semblables, bien que plus sombres et sûrs d'eux. La différence majeure se marquait aux paupières où deux trous de quelques millimètres laissait passer le blanc de l'œil.  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?" demanda-t-il après avoir déposé à l'aveuglette les lunettes sur la table de chevet derrière lui.<br>"Là ?" supposa l'autre en avançant son doigts près d'un des orifices, "Tu te rappelles de mes piercings oculaires ? Et bien, Mathieu ne les aimait pas trop."  
>Le silence refit surface. La main du Patron était retombée à son tour contre le matelas. Toujours sans un mot, doublant d'une confiance en soi incroyable, le Geek osa la caresser du bout des doigts. Il crut rêver quand il le sentit frissonner sous le contact. L'obsédé ne retira pas sa main, le laissant faire gentiment. Finalement, le petit murmura quelque chose.<br>"Tu disais..?" chuchota le Patron en rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour savourer la douceur de son partenaire.  
>Toujours aussi téméraire, il s'approcha du criminel, collant leur torse pour lui susurrer dans le creux de l'oreille.<br>"Je me demandais si tu… avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un …"  
>Non, jamais. Le pervers n'avait jamais goutté aux lèvres de quelqu'un.<br>"Oui, des centaines de fois," sortit pourtant de ses lèvres.

Il sut alors pourquoi il mentait. Il voulait se persuader que le Geek n'était qu'une pute comme une autre, si pas inférieure aux autres. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que c'était plus que ça. Sa relation avec le gamin était unique pour lui. Jamais personne n'avait eu le privilège de lui poser toutes ses questions, de lui ôter ses lunettes et encore moins de le toucher alors que l'heure du sexe était passée. Le gamer le fascinait. Ses gémissements, sa façon d'être toujours aussi candide quoi qu'il se passe, c'était de la pédophilie légale. C'était un peu comme sa favorite, sauf qu'il ne la payait pas. Il ne savait pas comment appeler ce qu'il ressentait pour le petit. Pas de l'amour, il en était certain. Lui, il aimait la violence, la brutalité, la sauvagerie. L'amour, c'était doux, mignon et vomitif. Pour aimer, il faut être gentil avec l'autre et surtout, il faut l'embrasser. Mais jamais, jamais il ne pourrait donner ses lèvres à quiconque. Et c'était parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas qu'il mentait au Geek, pour lui faire comprendre que lui non plus ne devait pas l'aimer, lui, le criminel à aimer le plus dangereux de la planète. Pourtant, le petit resta proche de lui, cherchant sûrement à lui donner son premier baiser. Il s'approcha furtivement. Le Patron ne réagit pas. Peut-être avait-il pensé trop vite. Peut-être voulait-il de ses lèvres. Mais quand elles frôlèrent les siennes, il se dégagea instinctivement. Son vis-à-vis le regarda alors, le visage peiné. Il comprit enfin que sa relation avec le Patron n'était pas ce qu'il avait espérer. Il se retourna dans le lit, lui tournant le dos. Après plusieurs minutes, le plus mature des deux sortit du lit, enfila sans bruits ses lunettes et ses vêtements avant de sortir de la chambre, ne portant qu'une vague attention aux gouttes salés qui recouvraient maintenant les joues et le matelas du Geek.

* * *

><p>Fin du second chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^<br>Une petite review pour remonter le morale du Geek, ça vous dis ? :3


	3. Let You DOwn

Surprise, surprise. Devinez qui arrive avec un jour ou deux d'avance suite à la demande d'une sacré fan, esclave, amie (choisis ton titre, **Amarilla** ;) ).

Comme d'habitude. Je ne détiens rien et le bouton delete est à porté de souris.

Petit **warning** quand même ^^'. Ce chapitre contient un _**non-con totale**_. Vous voyez le chapitre un ? C'est peut-être moins long ici (voilà ce qui arrive quand je me dépêche !) mais c'est vraiment violent. Les amoureux des bisounours... attendez le chapitre 4 parce que ce chapitre n'est pas pour vous.

* * *

><p>Après leur petite discussion nocturne, le Geek avait brusquement changé. Il évitait tout bonnement le Patron. Quand le criminel lui pinçait discrètement les fesses, il ne réagissait plus et partait comme si de rien n'était. Quand il voulait de lui, il faisait semblant de dormir. Le pervers aurait très bien pu le violer dans son sommeil mais il se disait que le petit valait mieux que ça. Pensée qui l'angoissait grandement et qui lui faisait dire que leur relation n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle soit. Finalement, le gamin faisait tout pour ne plus l'approcher. Il passait ses journées enfermé à jouer ou prétendait aider Mathieu pour la mise en forme du prochain épisode -alors que celui-ci était déjà partiellement tourné. Même quand le hasard faisait qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, le gamer s'arrangeait pour garder un bon mètre d'écart entre eux, refusant obstinément de croiser son regard. Ce comportement lâche et sans raison précise énervait grandement le Patron. Au début, il entra dans son jeu. Il ne le regardait plus, s'enfermant dans le même mutisme. Puis, il décida de l'ignorer totalement, reprenant ses habitudes. Il allait au Bois très souvent mais se fit rapidement virer de plusieurs clubs pour violence. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Il se sentait piégé dans une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas et ça le frustrait. Une frustration telle qu'il ne pouvait la calmer que par le sexe et la violence. C'était comme s'il était un gamin trop gâté à qui on aurait pris le jouet préféré. Il devenait de plus en plus irritable de jour en jour, menaçant quiconque voulant savoir ce qu'il avait d'une disparation précoce. La Fille, la chieuse la plus tenace qu'il puisse connaître, arrêta enfin de lui demander de parler quand sa robe favorite fut mystérieusement brûlée par de petits cercles. Elle piqua une colère et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant deux jours. Bien que cela permettait à Wifi de ne plus utiliser la douche comme litière, elle reçut les foudres des autres qui n'avaient pas du se laver pendant un peu plus de 48h.<p>

Finalement, l'épisode fut terminé et chacun trinqua à la nouvelle réussite de ce tournage. Tous sauf le Geek qui était reparti dans ses appartements à la fin de ses apparitions. Le Patron le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, tentant comme chaque jour d'ouvrir la porte. Il fut soulagé quand celle-ci ne lui résista pas. Il l'entre-bailla doucement avant de se stopper et de respirer un grand coup. La colère sommeillait encore profondément en lui. Il ne voulait pas crier sur le petit mais cette situation lui faisait perdre pied. Malgré ses résolutions, c'est toujours remplit de cette même rancœur qu'il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Geek devant son écran. Il avait évidemment entendu l'entrée de son partenaire mais avait décidé de lui tourner le dos. C'est donc bien naturellement que le pervers débrancha l'ordinateur. Et donc, toujours bien naturellement, ledit Geek se fit une joie de discuter avec son comparse.  
>"Bon, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe gamin ?" s'énerva-t-il en faisait de grands gestes, un peu comme le ferait un italien.<br>"Rien," râla-t-il, mécontent, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.  
>"Bien sûr, et c'est aussi pour rien que tu m'évites depuis une semaine ?"<br>"Exactement," ironisa-t-il en fixant son écran devenu noir.  
>"Tu me fais tout de même pas la gueule pour ce que je t'ai dit ?"<br>Le petit ne dit rien, tournant toujours le dos à l'autre homme.  
>"Réponds-moi gamin !" cria-t-il en retournant la chaise vers lui.<br>"Non, je m'en fous complètement," mentit-il sans grande conviction.

Incapable de trouver comment continuer cette conversation, ce sentant à nouveau piégé, le Patron se passa une main dans les cheveux, tira une dernière latte et jeta la cigarette sur le plancher. Tout allait bien alors pourquoi ce coup de gueule si soudain ? Pourquoi ces réactions ? Il lui prit sauvagement la mâchoire, le forçant à relever les yeux vers les verres sombres.  
>"Écoute-moi bien petit con, tu m'as déjà posé plein de questions et tu sais maintenant les réponses. On est pas un couple ou des amants. Tout ça, c'est juste de la baise. Tu n'es rien qu'une pute pour moi, pigé ?"<br>Les paroles touchèrent le Geek en plein cœur. Il voulait détourner la tête, cacher les larmes que la boule amère dans sa gorge laissait présagés.  
>"Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un jouet," continua-t-il de l'enfoncer, " rien qu'un gosse avec qui je peux m'amuser légalement et gratuitement. Moins qu'une pute, tu es une putain de chienne en chaleur."<br>"Je te hais," murmura l'autre, passablement trahi.

Le Patron sourit mal sainement alors que le petit tentait encore de se soustraire à sa poigne. Sa main glissa vers son cou découvert, qu'il serra fort afin de l'obliger ensuite à se relever. Le gamin suffoquait, enfonçant ses ongles dans son poignet et son avant-bras. Il fut alors jeter contre le sol, sa tempe heurtant le bois synthétique. Il tenta de kicker les jambes du Patron à l'aveuglette mais celui-ci c'était déjà rapproché. À quatre pattes contre le Geek, il le piégeait au sol.  
>"Non, lâche-moi, je veux pas," geint le petit en comprenant où cette situation allait le mener.<br>Le fou sexuel lui mordit alors le dos au niveau de l'omoplate. Ça n'avait rien de sensuel ou d'érotique. Il ne l'avait fait que pour faire mal.  
>"Ne me donne pas d'ordre, espèce de chienne," fit-il d'une voix déformée par la colère après s'être régalé du cri horrible du petit.<br>"Mathieu !" hurla celui-ci, "Mathieu ! À…"  
>Le Patron le retourna brutalement avant de lui asséner trois coups de poings retentissants.<br>Les cris cessèrent. Le gamin, les larmes aux yeux, portait les mains à son visage, se protégeant un peu trop tard.  
>"Tais-toi, sale chienne. Il ne t'entends pas. Personne ne t'entendra."<br>"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, d'une toute petite voix.  
>"Tu te rappelles du verre après chaque tournage ? Cette fois-ci, j'ai ai mis des somnifères."<br>Le Geek, voyant son sort scellé, le fixa choqué. Sous la violence des coups, ses lunettes avaient volées quelque part dans la pièce, révélant des yeux si perçant et sombres qu'un démon en aurait pleuré. Il le mordit encore, au cou cette fois. Le gamin cria à nouveau, tentant de le repousser avec la force d'un mioche de 5 ans.  
>"S'il te plaît," l'implora-t-il.<br>Pour toute réponse, les doigts s'enroulèrent à nouveau contre sa trachée. Il étouffait, pleurant dans un silence forcé. Content de lui, le pervers sourit tout en léchant le sang sortait des morsures, savourant son goût métallique. Il ondula sauvagement les hanches, frottant son excitation naissante contre la cuisse du soumis. Sou cou avait été relâché et il pleurait à chaud de larmes. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes.

"Arrête de pleurer !" ordonna l'homme au dessus de lui, "arrête !"  
>Trop tard, un autre coup s'abattit. Sa lèvre s'ouvrit pour laisser couler un petit flot rougeâtre. Il le fixa de ses yeux humides, la vue brouillée, le suppliznt visuellement d'arrêter. Il aperçut ce regard déchirant mais préféra ne pas le voir. Le Geek n'était pas la victime de la situation, c'était le coupable. C'était lui qui ne voulait pas comprendre que leur relation n'avait rien d'amoureuse. Il réagissait comme il le faisait pour n'importe qui d'autre: il l'utilisait. S'il ne comprenait pas par les mots, il comprendrait par les gestes. Il le releva un peu, ôta par des mouvements expérimentés son jeans et son caleçon ainsi que les siens. Le petit sous lui se débattait encore, le repoussant de toutes ses forces fatiguées. Il en venait presque à être touché par cette volonté. C'est pour cela qu'il s'approcha d'un bouton de chair extrêmement sensible. Comme récompense pour son courage, il sortit sa langue devenue ceinture noire de plaisir et… réfléchit. C'est bien pour ces gestes tendres que le Geek avait cru pouvoir être quelque chose de plus qu'un simple jouet pour le Patron. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et déchira le téton de ses dents. Par réflexe, le petit tira ses cheveux, hurlant de douleur. La conséquence ne fut pas glorieuse. Un autre coup le frappa, brisant l'arête nasale.<p>

L'obsédé le retourna à nouveau, fesses face à lui et n'attendit pas de calmer sa rage pour s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde. Sans rien pour s'accrocher, le gamin se mutila pour faire passer la douleur. Une poignée de ses cheveux finit dans sa main. Ses cris se mourraient dans sa gorge alors que la souffrance le déchirait. Il saignait. Il saignait de partout, sa bouche, son nez, son cou, son mamelon, son entrée. Et il pleurait. Et il suppliait. Et il se sentait trahi. Et il se sentait abandonné. L'autre ne s'en souciait pas. Il entrait et sortait dans un rythme inhumain, sentant l'hémorragie extériorisée lubrifier son sexe. La brutalité, la violence, voilà ce qu'il aimait. Ses ongles marquant ses hanches, les dents marquant son dos, la bestialité à l'état pure. Il entendait la douleur, les suppliques et il adorait ça. C'était un plaisir malsain, morbide mais c'était son fantasme, sa manière d'enseigner. Il donnait une leçon au jeune de la meilleure manière possible. Le plaisir montait et montait à mesure où l'odeur du sang imprégnait la pièce. Finalement, dans un dernier coup de buttoir féroce, il se déversa. Il attendit seulement la fin de sa propre jouissance pour se retirer, toujours aussi brutalement.  
>"Félicitations gamin, tu as le SIDA," grogna le Patron en ramassant ses affaires, ses lunettes et laissant à terre un petit brisé et confus.<br>Il resta à même le sol quelques instants, la douleur le paralysant. Il trouva quand même la force de se retrouver à quatre pattes. Sa tête tourna alors, la nausée le prit. Il eut juste le temps de prendre sa poubelle avant de s'y vider. Les aliments contenus dans son estomac se retrouvèrent au fond du sac plastique, mélangés à la bile et son odeur nauséabonde. Il toussait, pleurait et surtout, il avait mal. Son corps était détruit, son cœur en miettes. Il voulait crier, hurler, frapper l'homme qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais il pouvait seulement rester à terre, un goût et une odeur âcre emplissant ses sens. Il arrêta de renifler, ces mêmes sens en alertes, quand la porte se rouvrit.

* * *

><p>Comment on appelle ça déjà ? Un cliffhanger (ou comment faire rager les gens ^^') ?<p>

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me demande , pardon, me supplie pour avoir le prochain chapitre (ouh que je suis vilaine :p). Surtout que le quatre n'est ni écrit sur papier et donc encore moins dans mon pc... mais je rassure tout de suite, je l'ai en tête :D !

Sinon, comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre ? Bien ? Moins Bien ? Une idée de la personne derrière la porte ?


	4. Forget to Remember

Coucou tout le monde, voilà un petit chapitre (oh mon dieu, ils deviennent de plus en plus court ^^') parce que:  
>1. <strong>Amarilla<strong> part demain (c'est samedi, n'est-ce pas ?) et qu'un petit chapitre avant son départ pourrait lui faire vraiment plaisir.  
>2. Je ne trouvais pas comment finir ce chapitre autrement ^^' (vous verrez en bas)<p>

Encore une fois, personne ne m'appartient et je peux supprimer.

Au fait, le titre (Forget to Remember) est le titre d'une chanson (comme tous les titres dans chapitres en fait ^^') de Mudvayne. Tout ça pour vous proposer un jeu: de qui proviennent les trois chansons précédentes ? (C'est juste pour gagner quelques mots de plus que je dis ça XD comme ça, j'ai bonne conscience. )

* * *

><p>Il arrêta de renifler, ces mêmes sens en alertes, quand la porte se rouvrit. Il ne sut quoi faire. Le Patron était-il revenu pour un second round ? Après tout, ils étaient les deux seuls encore éveillés dans cette maison. Il détourna le regard, ne voulait pas voir le sourire dérangé de son bourreau. Une main douce lui saisit l'épaule.<br>"Du calme petit, je suis là," tonna une voix si grave qu'elle ne pouvait pas être humaine.  
>Il se retourna alors, découvrant une main gantée contre sa peau. Deux yeux vides ornant un visage plus pâle que la mort le regardaient avec toute l'empathie qu'ils pouvaient dégagés. Le Démon approcha doucement sa paume contre le front du Geek. Une force froide mais rassurante semblait lui être insufflée, il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Cette puissance mystique parcourut tout son corps, le régénérant peu à peu. Il était soigné physiquement, oui, mais son cœur le faisait toujours autant souffrir.<p>

"Ça va un peu mieux ?" lui demanda l'être paranormal toujours avec cette même douceur dans les gestes et le regard.  
>Il hocha maladroitement de la tête, les larmes au coin des yeux. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta contre sa poitrine, quémandant un câlin bien mérité.<br>"Chut, doucement, c'est ça. Ne pleure pas, tout va bien s'arranger."  
>Le gamin se contrôla du mieux qu'il put. Reniflant bruyamment pour ne pas voir son seul ami et soutien disparaître. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, humant son odeur sulfureuse. Le Démon lui caressa doucement le dos pour le rassurer encore plus. Il le berça même.<br>"Pourquoi il fait ça ?" demanda-t-il finalement quand sa peine fut un peu consolée.  
>"Tu sais petit, ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. Il a appris à combattre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, voilà tout."<br>Sa voix d'outre-tombe résonnait dans la pièce.  
>"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas ?"<br>"Les sentiments, cette fonction si humaine. Il n'a jamais connu que la colère, l'envie et la luxure. L'amour, par contre, lui est tout bonnement inconnu."  
>"Pourquoi ?"<br>"Parce que certains naissent dans un foyer aimant, avec une belle petite famille et des amis. Il mène une vie simple et, malgré les épreuves difficiles, reçoivent toujours l'amour d'autrui. D'autres naissent seuls et abandonnés. Le seul amour qu'ils peuvent recevoir vient d'eux-mêmes et jamais ils ne peuvent s' imaginer que quiconque accepterait de tenir dans leur cœur une épave comme eux."  
>"Pourquoi être si cruel avec certaines personnes ?"<br>"Je n'en sais rien, demande à Dieu."  
>Sur ces mots, le Geek se tut. Dieu, hein ? Il lui demanderait un jour. Pour l'instant, il cherchait juste à comprendre. La cruauté, pour lui, c'était sa vie. Les brimades, les coups, les couteaux enfoncés dans le cœur par derrière. Ne jamais s'être senti aimer, ça n'en faisait pas partie. Ce n'était pas de la cruauté, c'était simplement inhumain. Malgré ça, ce n'était pas une raison pour le violer !<br>"Pourquoi il me fait souffrir s'il ne veut qu'être aimé ?"  
>"Parce qu'il a peur d'être aimé. Il serait alors dans une relation inconnue, incapable de savoir s'il agit en bien ou en mal, incapable de mettre de mots derrière ses pensées, de gestes derrière ses sentiments."<p>

Le mortel pensa un moment. Chaque mot pesait plus lourd dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à s'effrayer pour rien.  
>"Tu veux que je lui pardonne, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-il en se rendant compte que l'être des profondeurs avait vraiment pris le parti du Patron.<br>"Je sais que ce sera dur, voire impossible, mais oui. Il t'aime tu sais, plus que ce que tu pourrais le penser.  
>"Mais comment faire pour lui pardonner ?"<br>Le Démon ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas lui-même.  
>"Dors un peu, tu es épuisé."<br>Le petit n'eut pas le temps de le contredire que son index et son majeur tendus posés contre son font le fit partir dans les bras de Morphée.

"Alors, il va mieux ?" demanda fébrilement l'homme en noir en voyant son collège sortir de la chambre.

C'était lui qui l'avait invoqué, le suppliant d'aider le petit. Dès qu'il mit le premier pas en dehors de la chambre, la culpabilité s'était abattue sur lui. Ses épaules en étaient encore affaissées. Il s'était assis dans le couloir, s'adossant au mur et attendant le retour de l'être pâle.

"Son corps est soigné," répondit-il en offrant sa main comme levier, " son cœur souffre toujours mais me parler l'a un peu aidé."  
>Il hocha la tête, semblant ailleurs. Ce qu'il venait de commettre lui donnait le tournis. La situation lui avait simplement glissée des mains. Son contenu était maintenant répandu à terre, impossible à récupérer et la moindre tentative aurait été vouée à l'échec, la peau parsemée de bouts de verres. Voyant son ami toujours sans réaction, le Démon soupira.<br>"Toi aussi, tu devrais alléger ton cœur."  
>En temps normal, il lui aurait rit au nez, serait parti avec une réplique très raffinée. Il releva seulement la tête, remarquant enfin la main gantée.<br>"Va me chercher à boire plutôt," railla-t-il.  
>"Typiquement humain," soupira une nouvelle fois l'immortel en s'exécutant.<p>

À son retour, le Patron n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Malgré ses lunettes teintées, il était facile de comprendre qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Ses sentiments se balançaient entre culpabilité, amertume et rage, contre lui-même surtout. Il saisit la bouteille de vodka sans la voir, la débouchant avec des mains tremblantes, comme un alcoolique en manque, et tenta le plus grand à fond qu'il put. L'alcool atténuerait la douleur, il en était certain.  
>"Il ne t'en veux pas autant que tu pourrais le croire," fit l'être des ténèbres en s'asseyant à des côtés, "il a comprit pourquoi tu as agi ainsi."<br>"Sympa de prendre ma défense mais il n'y a pas de raison qui peut expliquer ça."  
>"Tu as peur, voilà la raison. Tu es face à une situation inconnue et tu as réagi par instinct. Quand tu commences à aimer, tu te forces à les faire partir."<br>"Je ne l'aime pas," assura le pervers, ravalant une boule amère qui montait doucement dans sa gorge.  
>"Arrête de mentir. Je le sens quand tu mens."<br>Il n'ajouta rien, son masque était tombé. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il l'aimait ce gamin. Du moins, plus que tout autre être avant lui. Un amour qui aurait pu être partagé... mais ça, c'était le passé.  
>"Il peut encore te pardonner, tu sais ?" le rassura le Démon en lisant dans ses pensées.<br>"Pas moi."

Les derniers mots qui l'achevèrent. De petites perles transparentes se mirent à arpenter ses joues pour mourir contre sa veste. L'être à ses côtés disparu alors. Maintenant seul, totalement seul, il médita encore ses gestes, les larmes tentant vainement de le laver de sa honte et ses erreurs.

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ?<p> 


	5. Shut Up and Kiss Me

Un soucis parce que mon copain m'a quittée et que je n'arrivais pas à finir cette fic sans tuer l'un des protagonistes.

Et une fête car je pars aux USA du 18 août au 25 juin. Mes amis (oui j'en ai T_T) en fêté mon départ du coup ^^'

C'est peut-être plus court, moins bien écrit mais au moins, ça se finit comme je le voulais.

aussi, désolée de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews, j'accours !

Enjoy :3 (tenez en compte que je me bats depuis deux heures avec mon clavier, Drive et ma connexion internet pour vous servir cette fic ! Et c'est la cinquième fois que j'écris cette intro :)

* * *

><p>Il se trouvait présentement dans sa chambre, son ancienne chambre. Celle qu'il avait avant de faire partie de Mathieu. Il attendait là, patiemment, l'arrivée de son bourreau. Sa pièce était très impersonnelle. Des murs blancs, des rideaux et des draps d'un gris terne, rien ne prouvait l'existence d'un garçon de 10 ans dans cet endroit. Pourtant, il y vivait bien et y passait le plus clair de son temps. Sa mère, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, ne supportait plus sa présence. Il e sortait que pour aller à l'école et faire ses besoins primaires, bien qu'il mangeait et buvait le moins possible. L'école, parlons-en. Il n'avait pas d'ami. Personne n'approchait un garçon si violent. Pas même les professeurs. Il faisait tout simplement peur, avec ses lunettes de soleil. Il lui gardait pour cacher les coups, la plupart du temps. Les coups des adultes, pas seulement de sa génitrice. Celle qui c'était trop amusée à une soirée et qui le regretta toute sa vie, celle qui, sur un coup de tête, frappait bêtement son fils. Mais le pire de tout, ce qu'il gardait caché au fond de lui, c'était les abus. Il ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé... peut-être depuis toujours. Elle venait et le touchait, le caressait, l'utilisait. Et elle n'était pas seule ! Des femmes, mais surtout des hommes, le prenait pour un simple jouet. Il avait appris à aimer, car les seuls gestes tendres venaient de ces moments charnels. Pourtant, depuis un moment, il cherchait à ne plus se faire abuser. C'est ainsi que lorsque sa douce génitrice vint dans sa chambre, le sourire maladivement sensuel, il la repoussa. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, ni la traiter de folle, car elle partit. Elle partit de longues minutes. Tellement longtemps qu'il s'assoupit. Mais la mère rodait encore. Elle le réveilla sans ménagement, le sourire déformé et dans sa main, un objet à la lame brillante.<p>

Le Patron s'éveilla en sursaut, la paume machinalement posée contre son abdomen, heureux de découvrir que la matière poisseuse ne soit que de la transpiration. Il n'avait jamais su s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'un souvenir. Il savait juste qu'il avait peur. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit.

Le Geek s'éveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il était midi passée, son heure habituelle lors d'un lendemain de jeu. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où une ambiance lourd surplombait la pièce.

"Espèce de malade," s'égosillait la Fille, "tu aurais pu nous tuer !"

L'intéressé, une bouteille de wisky bien entamée, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"B-Bonjour," tenta-t-il timidiment, évitant soigneusement le pervers.

"Toi, c'est pas le moment, va te recoucher !" le remballa Mathieu.

"Mais... il est 12h..."

"Va te pendre alors !"

Encore une fois, il avait parlé sans réfléchir, faisant chialer le gosse. Le Patron n'en pouvait plus de ce comportement.

"Mais tu vas te calmer, putain ! Le gamin t'a rien fait. Attaque-toi au coupable plutôt !"

Sa voix était un peu pâteuse même s'il parlait encore correctement. Mathieu, lui, resta interdit un moment, étonné par sa réaction.

"Je fais ce que je veux de mes personnalités," cracha-t-il.

"Justement, non ! On est pas tes jouets, on fait juste partie de toi. Même si tu n'es plus là, on continuera de vivre. J'en ai eu la preuve quand je t'ai tué."

"Techniquement," lâcha le Prof, "Mathieu n'est jamais mort, c'est pourquoi on était toujours là."

Le criminel ne trouva pas d'argument, coupé par l'homme de sciences.

"Mais je n'ai besoin d'aucun de vous pour vivre, MOI !" Mathieu semblait juste enragé, comme s'il était possédé par de la haine pure.

Maître Panda le comprenait, le Patron devenait vraiment incontrôlable. En plus de les droguer, il était à présent saoul sans raison apparente. Ses mots blessèrent tout de même ses doubles, surtout le petit qui pleura de nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois toujours t'en prendre au petit. C'est facile de s'en prendre aux faibles ! C'est bizarre que tu ne t'en prennes jamais à moi, tu as peur ?"

Mathieu le défia du regard mais n'ajouta rien. Son silence en disait long.

"Pourquoi tu le protèges soudainement ?" dit-il enfin, "tu es le premier à le rabaisser d'habitude."

"J'ai juste... changé d'avis," répondit-il, peu sûr de lui.

"Ah bon ?"

"Fais pas chier gamin, fous-moi la paix !"

"Le Démon m'a tout dit, tu sais. Au sujet de toi et du gamin," il dit ça sous un ton de victoire.

Voilà la vraie raison de sa rage.

"Tu veux peut-être qu'on règle ça ailleurs ?"

Le Patron n'en revenait pas. Trahi par un rare ami. Il est vrai qu'il faisait partie des personnalités de Mathieu, mais tout de même...

"C'est bon, lavons notre linge sale en public. Oui, je l'ai violé. Oui, je regrette, ça te va ?"

Il chercha une autre bouteille qu'il vida à moitié, sa tête tournait férocement. Le Geek ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi parler de ça maintenant ?

"Je veux que tu quittes cette maison dès demain," l'avertit le Youtuber, "je t'avais déjà prévenu avec l'Homme à la Cravate, je t'avais donné une seconde chance. Tu es pathétique."

Ce fut à l'obsédé d'être blessé. Il renifla silencieusement et zigzaga jusqu'à l'étage. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le petit.

"Mon pauvre chou..." le plaignit la Fille en l'invitant dans ses bras.

Il ne bougea pas. Il en voulait au Patron, bien sûr mais il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Où irait-il alors dans son état actuel ?

Les minutes passèrent douloureusement. Pas un mot ne fut lâché, pas un bruit ne fut entendu. Tout le monde, même le Hippie, sortit de sa transe, le regardait attristé. Finalement, ils partirent un à un, rejoignant leur caverne et autre labo. Le Geek remonta à son tour, à la fois vide et abattu. Le pervers allait-il vraiment partir ? Mais où ? C'est en passant près de sa chambre qu'il l'entendit râler. La voix était trop étouffé pour qu'il puisse entendre. Réunissant son empathie et son courage, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il le découvrit à terre, sans doute tombé par perte d'équilibre. Ses gested étaient désynchronisés. La cigarette qu'il avait allumée menaçait dangereusement de le brûler. Dans un excès de tendresse, il se rua pour la lui ôter des mains. D'abord en colère, le bourré se radoucit.

"Dés'lé gamin, j'm'en vaux, t'sais ? J'm'en suis jamais v'lu mais avec toi, oui. Chais qu'tu peux pas m'parnnoder, jamais t'pourras. Mais j'chuis désolé."

"Chut, c'est oublié. Je te pardonne."

Sa voix criarde était étrangement assurée. Il lui retira ses lunettes d'un geste sûr, l'obligeant de focaliser ses yeux brumeux sur les siens.

"Nan, tu mens. Tu peux... pas !"

Ne cherchant pas une joute verbale qui ne mènerait à rien, il décida de prouver ses dires. Il le prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir. L'autre hésita un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Le Geek se sentait étrangement bien dans les bras d'un homme qui a été son violeur. À présent, il s'y sentait rassuré, comme si c'était une autre personne. Idée qui disparut vite quand il sentit une langue chaude et humide caresser son cou.

"Tu fais quoi là ?"

"T'm'as pas pardonner ?"

"Si mais arrête !"

"Mais j'ai envie de toi..."

Le petit le repoussa alors, le fixa titillé. "Je ne veux pas être une de tes prostitués !"

"Mais c'est pas... t'es pas... c'est... mais non ! T'es plus, d'accord ?"

Le gamin le regarda perplexe. Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait le croire ?

"S'te plaît," le supplia le Patron sans trop de motif.

"Quoi ?!"

"T'peux m'embraser... euh... m'embrasser ?"

Le petit le regarda encore dubitatif.

"... et pourquoi ?"

"T's'ras mon premier gamin. Et j'veux pas t'quitter sans."

"Tu m'as dit que tu avais déjà embrassé des gens..."

"Ouais mais j't'ai menti."

Le pervers rit bêtement.

"J't'ai menti pour des conneries. 'Tain j'tais con à c't époque," il rit encore, la tête contre son épaule, avant de reprendre son sérieux,"s't'eu plaît, juste un bisou."

Le Geek lui prit alors le visage en coupe, fixa ses lèvres un moment. Il s'approcha, très lentement. Toujours plus près de ses jumelles vierges.

"Ça changera quelque chose entre nous ?"

"Je s'rais à toi et toi, ben tu s'ras à moi."

Il fut rassuré et s'approcha encore, de plus en plus près. Il sentait son souffle contre son visage. Plus qur quelques millimètres.

"Promis ?" demanda-t-il encore.

"Promis m'gamin."

Ses yeux avaient changés, ses yeux aimaient. La distance devint inexistante entre leur deux cavité. Le baiser fut chaste, timide. Le Patron gardait les yeux clos fermement. Il respirait fort, effrayé par les papillons qui se formaient au fond de son abdomen (lui ? Sérieux ?). Ils se séparèrent, l'un heureux, l'autre choqué. Pour montrer son ressenti, le plus mature plongea dans son cou et y appliqua un suçon énorme. Le petit lui aggripa mes cheveux, soufflant doucement.

"À ton tour," lui ordonna-t-il en découvrant à son tour sa peau.

"Mais... je sais pas..."

"Vas-y putain !"

Il ne réfléchit plus et agit. Sa marque fut moins appuyée. Sa bouche lâcha de petits bruits assez gênants, mais son partenaire adorait ça. Il lui mordillait l'oreille fiévreusement. Il s'attaqua aux lèvres quand celles-ci furent disponible, se laissant guidé par le gosse, qui lui appris comment valser avec sa langue. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, pris d'une envie brûlante.

"T'm'excites gamin !"

Le gamer le repoussa de nouveau.

"Non, je veux pas. Je préfère attendre que..."

L'excitation retomba. C'est vrai, il n'était pas encore prêt. L'homme en noir se coucha alors sur le flanc, à même le sol, et emprisonna le gamin dans ses bras.

"Tu changes," remarqua-t-il, le nez enfouit dans sa chemise.

"T'm'fais changé. Mais gamin, t'avise pas d'me trahir. Sinon j'te fous l'cul dans une pastèque !"

Il rit doucement en sentant son partenaire lui embrasser le front.


	6. Down With the Sickness

Il stagnait sur une chaise de la cuisine depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant, le regard aussi perdu que celui du Hippie. Ça y est, le Patron était parti. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Geek avait vraiment été étonné que son aîné n'ait pas essayé par tous les moyens possibles de s'inviter une dernière fois dans ses fondements. Il s'était réveillé sans personne à ses cotés, une paire de lunettes posé sur la table de chevet. Il les avait prit et les gardait précieusement dans sa poche. Elles étaient clairement visibles, pendant contre sa cuisse. Il les avait fixé longtemps, pleurant beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient toujours bien rouges. Les autres personnalités avaient un peu tenté de lui remonter le moral. Maître Panda lui avait même proposé de jouer avec lui, mais il refusa. Le Geek refusa de jouer aux jeux vidéos ! Trois jours qu'il était dans cet état quasi léthargique. Il se levait à midi, se couchait à six heures. Il mangeait peu, parlait encore moins. Sa tête de chien battu était encore plus touchante maintenant. Finalement, Mathieu ne l'avait plus engueulé pour son attitude. Il avait tendu les bras vers lui pour un câlin réconfortant.

"Il me manque," n'arrêtait-il pas de scander entre deux hoquets.

"Je l'ai compris mais il ne peut pas revenir, tu sais ce qu'il t'a fait, non ?"

Il hocha timidement de la tête. Il trouvait quand même cela injuste de l'avoir écarté de la famille pour 'si peu'.

"C'est juste une amourette d'adolescent, ça va passer."

Nouveau hochement de tête sans vraiment être d'accord sur ce qu'il disait. C'était plus que ça, il avait réussi à faire changer le Patron, merde !

"Et puis, il n'était pas fait pour toi. Tu es un gosse, c'est un monstre. Tu l'as bien vu ! Il est égocentrique, manipulateur. Il ne t'aurait apporté que des problèmes."  
>"Dis Mathieu," dit-il finalement en le regardant dans les yeux, "qui essaies-tu de persuader ?"<p>

Le Patron était parti au petit matin pour se réfugier dans l'un de ses bordels. Il pensait y rester un bon moment puis trouver un petit appart' pas loin. Pour le moment, il restait dans l'une des chambres et malgré la compagnie plus qu'aguichante qui l'entourait, il n'arrivait pas à combler ses pulsions. Après sa troisième fille qu'il blessa pour ne pas pouvoir le faire venir, il se rendit à l'évidence, seul le Geek pourrait le satisfaire maintenant… À moins qu'un cheval, peut-être… ou un arbre. Il verrait bien plus tard. Il buvait toujours pas mal, pour s'empêcher de revenir. Il y avait bien laissé ses lunettes pour avoir une excuse mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence: s'il revenait, il ne pourrait plus repartir. Sa famille lui manquait aussi maintenant. Il pensait à tout le monde. À toutes les fois où le Hippie l'avait remercié pour lui refourguer ses substances. Aux dialogues cinglants qu'il partageait avec la Fille. À toutes les fois où il avait réussi à déconcentrer le Prof, explosant une partie de son labo. Et malgré les disputes qu'il avait avec son créateur, Mathieu lui manquait plus que tout. Sa vie, c'était l'émission. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses souvenirs.

Finalement, le Geek avait réussi à faire changer Mathieu d'avis. Avec son petit sac à dos pikachu, il était parti le retrouver. Les autres lui avaient dit d'aller voir dans ses 'entreprises', ce qu'il fit non sans rougir. La troisième maison fut la bonne.  
>"Le Patron était là mais il est parti il y a une heure ou deux," le renseigna une belle rousse.<br>"Tu ne sais pas où il est allé ?"

"Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Vous êtes mariés ?"

La jeune fille semblait presque jalouse du garçon face à elle.

"Euh… c'est un peu compliqué en fait…"

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru, minus mais ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. On est tous un simple jouet pour lui !"

Il comprenait sa colère, elle aussi avait été utilisée.

"Je voulais juste lui rendre ça," expliqua-t-il en lui montrant les lunettes.

Elle les regarda choquée, comme si elle y voyait une alliance. Elle le fixa à nouveau, remarquant enfin les suçons. Une autre preuve que le Geek était plus qu'un jouet.  
>"Il est chez sa mère," cracha-t-elle, le regard remplit de haine.<p>

Sa mère habitait un peu en dehors de la région parisienne. Il n'y était plus revenu depuis quinze ans. Elle avait été mise au courant de la situation actuelle de son fils et lui avait ordonné de venir. Il n'avait jamais su lui dire non. Il avait pris le premier train qu'il pouvait. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux de revoir sa génitrice, incapable de faire la part entre les cauchemars et les souvenirs. Il avait simplement peur de la revoir. Durant tout le trajet, une boule se bloqua dans son ventre. Il en tremblait même. Il retrouva sans problème la maison, toujours aussi insalubre que dans ses souvenirs. Une femme, la cinquantaine, les cheveux aussi noirs que la cendre, lui ouvrit.

"Boujour toi."

"Bonjour maman."

Il n'osait pas la regardé, nu sans ses lunettes.

"Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Espèce de porc ! C'est comme ça que je t'ai élevé ?"

Il ne s'excusa pas mais baisa sa joue.

"Tu appeles ça un baiser ? Agis comme un homme bon sang !"

Elle l'agrippa par la chemise et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il en aurait bien vomi.

Le Geek prit également le train. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, incapable de savoir si l'adresse que sa rivale lui avait donné était juste. Les gens le regardaient étrangement, certains le reconnurent même et chuchotèrent à demi-mots. Il se perdit entre les ruelles, demanda son chemin plusieurs fois. Il trouva finalement la demeure, une vieille bâtisse usée par le temps et les propriétaires. Il sonna une première fois, puis une deuxième. Il finit par frappé, de plus en plus fort. Une dame lui ouvrit finalement et le détailla de la tête au pied.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?"

"Je cherche quelqu'un. Il me ressemble un peu sauf qu'il porte une chemise noir. Il a des...euh non, rien."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?"

"Je… j'aimerais qu'il revienne à la maison."

Elle lui sourit enfin et le laissa entrer.

"Il doit être à l'étage, deuxième porte à droite," lui expliqua-t-elle avant de miauler, "ah, mon fils a enfin des amis. Tu voudrais des cookies ?"

Il refusa poliment et monta. Pas si méchante que ça cette mère. Il l'avait toujours imaginée aigre, vulgaire et cougard. Il déchanta en découvrant le Patron.

En ouvrant la porte, il fit face à une chambre aux murs blancs plongée dans la pénombre. Sur le lit, attaché, l'homme, autrefois en noir, maintenant nu comme un ver. Des ecchymoses recouvraient l'entièreté de son corps et l'une de ses épaules semblaient démise. Il accourut vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici gamin ?" s'étonna-t-il, le regardant malgré son cocard.

"Mathieu m'a envoyé te chercher. Il veut que tu reviennes."

"Je m'en fous, casse-toi d'ci ! Tout de suite !"

Il refusa de bouger, le regardant attristé par ses paroles et son état. Pourquoi voulait-il le voir s'en aller ?"

"S'il te plaît, va-t-en, tu vas avoir des problèmes !"

Il resta planté là.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père ne me fais pas peur," le rassura-t-il en éffleurant ses lèvres des siennes, ne trouvant pas de meilleure façon pour le rassurer.

"C'est pas…" commença-t-il en le repoussant abruptement.

Il lui coupé par la porte qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

"Alors c'est toi qui a peverti mon fils ?" railla une voix féminine.

La mère les regarda, le visage déformé par tous les sentiments négatifs du monde. En deux pas, elle fut près du petit qu'elle attrapa par la tignasse pour l'éloigner de sa progéniture. Maintenant contre le mur, il subit les claques, les coups de poings, de pieds. Il tentait de se protéger comme il pouvait mais ce fut impossible. Un coup particulièrement puissant des les parties lui fit voir des étoiles et il sombra dans le néant.

À son réveil, il faisait nuit. Son corps hurlait à la mort. Malgré l'obscurité, il vit vaguement le lit où gisait l'autre homme. Il ne savait pas s'il était éveillé ou non. Dans un élan de tendresse, il rampa jusqu'à lui.

"Arrête de te faire du mal gamin. Reste tranquille," lui chuchota-t-il.

Il n'en fit qu'à sa tête en monta dans le lit. Il quémanda un câlin qu'il ne put recevoir à cause des menottes. Le Geek enroula ses bras contre lui. Le Patron lui embrassa le front plusieurs fois, rêvant de panser ses blessures.

"Patron, j'ai peur."

"Je sais gamin, moi aussi."

"On va mourir ?"

"Pas toi en tout cas."

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, laissant planer le sous-entendu.

Ils furent réveillés au petit matin par les coups et les injures. La mère leur lança une vieille miche de pain et un bol d'eau tartré. Le plus mature laissa sa part, prenant soin comme il pouvait du gamin. Il l'estimait heureux de ne pas être menotté.

"Au fait, toi, tu comptes un jour posé ton sac," lui cria la femme d'un ton gras.

Effectivement, son sac à dos était toujours là. Il se rappela soudain son contenu et tenta de faire taire le cri de joie qui manqua de s'échapper. Une fois la dame partie pour quelques minutes, il s'empressa d'aller lui expliquer.

"Patron," lui murmura-t-il, "je sais comment on peut repartir. Mathieu m'a donné son fusil. Il suffit que tu tires et..."

"Comment veux-tu que je fasse avec les mains attachés ? Et puis, c'est ma mère. Je peux pas la tuée."

Il le regarda ennuyé, voulait-il lui dire que c'était à lui de tirer ? Mais, ce n'était pas un meurtrier. La mort de Mr Nounours était un accident. Il semblerait qu'il soit piégé ici à jamais alors.

Un ou deux jours passèrent durant lesquels la santé du petit diminua. Il était pris d'une forte toux sûrement due à l'humidité de la chambre. Il ne dormait pas assez pour son organisme et ne buvait également que trop peu. De plus, il cherchait désespérément un câlin. Attaché, le pervers ne pouvait pas le toucher. Les contacts lui manquaient aussi.

"Je peux te montrer mol affection autrement que par mes bras tu sais," lui dit-il finalement.

Le petit le regarda perplexe. Regard qui descendit naturellement au sud, connaissant maintenant l'obsédé.

"Mais non, approche ta tête."

Il s'exécuta... en approchant sa tête vers le bas.

"Approche ta tête de la mienne," soupira-t-il.

Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais il aimait toucher et prendre le contrôle pendant les plaisirs charnels.

Il s'excusa et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Le Patron se courba un peu pour cueillir ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Le baiser fut passionnel. Ils mordaient, léchaient, gémissaient bruyamment. Un bruit métallique emplissait la pièce tellement le Patron voulait rompre ses liens. Leur envie de l'autre montait si fort que le Geek commença à le déshabiller, assoiffé de revoir le corps de l'autre. Le pervers s'occupait allègrement de son cou, renouvellent les suçons. Mais soudain, il changea d'avis.

"Arrête gamin !"

Il le regarda presque choqué.

"Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?"

"Justement, j'ai envie de toi."

"Alors continuons."

Il tenta encore de l'arrêter mais le petit descendait, défaisant la ceinture d'une main.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu par ma faute, se dit-il.

Il était maintenant dressé, avide de sentir le plaisir le submergé. Le Geek prenait son temps, jouant sur la frustration un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors comme ça, on s'amuse sans maman," intervint la mère en entrant.

Ils se figèrent sur place, incapable de cacher leur exitation. Le petit fut une fois de plus balancé ailleurs alors que la vieille dame grimpait à califourchon sur son fils. Elle portait une robe mais pas de culotte ce qui facilita ses actions. Elle utilisa son garçon enfin prêt à lui servir. Se mouvant d'avant en arrière et en gémissant comme une chatte en chaleur. Le Patron détourna la tête, impossible de la regarder elle ou le petit. Petit qui observait la scène pétrifié et jaloux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le toucher ! Il était à lui ! En plus, il ne semblait pas aimé ce traitement. Cette femme n'était plus un Homme mais un monstre. Elle ne méritait plus la vie. Ce n'était plus une Homo Sapiens mais une Homo Demens. Il fouilla son sac et trouva le 4 mm. Il n'hésita pas une seconde quand il appuya sur la gâchette. Une personne perdit la vie cette nuit-là. et jaloux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le toucher ! Il était à lui ! En plus, il ne semblait pas aimé ce traitement. Cette femme n'était plus un Homme mais un monstre. Elle ne méritait plus la vie. Ce n'était plus une Homo Sapiens mais une Homo Demens. Il fouilla son sac et trouva le 4 mm. Il n'hésita pas une seconde quand il appuya sur la gâchette. Une personne perdit la vie cette nuit-là.


	7. Broken Road

Il était assis à la gare, la tête basse. Une personne qui lui était chère était morte ce soir. Il regardait les lunettes, perdu dans les souvenirs. Les bons comme les mauvais. Il ne pleurait pas mais avait de la peine. Il aurait espéré que cette solution n'en ait jamais été une.

"Je suis désolé pour ta mère," lui chuchota le Geek, l'observant de son air triste.

En le voyant ainsi, il fondit et l'attira vers lui.

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je te viole devant tout le monde !"

Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, prouvant la véracité de ses propos. Dieu que c'était bon de pouvoir le toucher maintenant ! Ses mains parcourait tout son corps, s'arrêtant dans son dos pour le griffer amoureusement.

"A-arrête ! On nous regarde !"

"Je les emmerde !" répondit-il, "mais par mesure de sécurité, viens avec moi."

Il le guida dans les couloirs sombres menant aux toilettes, miraculeusement vides. Il ouvrit une porte, y plaqua sauvagemment le Geek et se réattaqua à lui. Il lui arracha à moitié son pantalon, faisant volé le bouton. Il se frottait l'un à l'autre sans ménagement. Se dévorant avec une fièvre sensuelle et dévastatrice.

"Attends ! Pas ici, je suis trop bruyant quand on fait crac-crac !"

Cette expression le fit toujours autant rire.

"Prends-moi alors."

C'était une proposition tout à fait sérieuse. Le Geek fut soudain au comble de l'excitation.

"Mais je sais pas te porter..."

Le pervers, déjà mi-nu aggripa la toilette, tête vers le mur, le postérieur à très bonne hauteur.

"Putain, vas-y gamin."

Il s'exécuta non sans peur, glissant d'abord un petit doigt.

"Mon corps en habitué tu sais," le coupa-t-il, "vas-y direct."

"Sans lufrifiant ni rien ?"

"Je vais te sodomisé à coups de Wiimote si tu n'y vas pas gamin !"

Il s'enfonça alors tout doucement, savourant la chaleur qui l'entourait. Putain ! Comment faire pour ne pas jouir tout de suite ?! Il entama un va et vient langoureux mais toujours aussi doux. Le soumis en devenait dingue. Il donna un violent coup de bassin mais ne réussi qu'à ralentir le mouvement. Le petit utilisa l'une de ses mains pour faire encore plus plaisir au pervers, mais toujours dans un rythme affreusement lent.

"Gamin, la tête de ta mère va se retrouver dans le cul de ton chien sit tu n'accéleres pas !"

"Mais mon chien est mort..."

"Exactement."

Malgré ses paroles peu conventionnelles, le Geek joua le jeu et accéléra. Le rythme doux et minutieux perdit vite de sa fréquence. Le petit se retrouva bien vite à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Le rythme continuait crescendo. Les ongles de l'homme de nouveau à lunettes finirent dans le bras de celui à la casquette. Il vint dans un râle qu'il ne put faire taire, finissant par de gros coups brusques pour faire venir son partenaire.

Une fois dans le train, prêts à retourner chez eux, le gamin posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné.

"Tu vas avoir des relations avec d'autres personnes que moi maintenant ?"

"Ça dépend," l'ennuya-t-il, "tu n'es ni une femme, ni un animal, ni une fougère, tu ne peux pas combler tous mes désirs. Par contre, je promets de faire un effort quand il s'agit des geeks, des enfants, des hommes et des tueurs."

Le petit le regarda blessé. À la fois par jalousie que par amour propre. Il n'était pas un tueur !

"Je plaisante, gamin. Pète un coup va !"

Il sourit doucement, mal à l'aise.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que tu me ferais si je baise quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Tu le payeras."

* * *

><p>Alors, pas trop déçu(e)s ?<p> 


End file.
